rufflesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Thaumaturgy/@comment-5982125-20131120184207/@comment-5982863-20131121114352
I had thought that the Byzantines were roughly equivalent to Austria-Hungary from the last paragraph in their thing, given the growing dissent in certain regions, along with their struggles in Italy, foreign military aid received at crucial intervals, their losses sustained in their equivalent of WW1, ect. ect., although that would of course give them similarities to a variety of nations of the era. The US's Navy Article had been a quite impressive article for me to see, given that they have 72 or so heavy surface warfare capital ships alone in commission, or being constructed, and of course it is also very interesting to see the US Navy building its first Battlecruisers with such a designated name (Since the Alaska-Class were Large Cruisers formally and the Lexington-Class wasn't completed, although I would suppose that the Cuba and Philippine-Class might be somewhat more akin to Fast Battleships given the Navy's traditional focus on protection during the era, although obviously just speculation on my part). Not to mention their carriers, cruisers, destroyers submarines(Positively Russian in their numbers), frigates, assault ships, so on and so forth. But then when you're spending nearly 1/8 of the GDP of the Nation on the matter for a while, then you're gonna get somewhate concerning military matters. And while the Americans might have been heavily based off certain aspects of 1930s-1940s Germany, at least we didn't get any of their industrial shortcomings. That must be one big Tobacco company if we have Cuba and brought in all of the traditional American Market and the Carribean Markets, along with the British's capacity regarding that regard. I would imagine that with all of that capacity we probably dominate that market as concerning tobacco based products in the US aligned nations? Although given the sheer size of the US economy and all of that industry that we took back from the Brits then it is almost certain that we would do so with all of the other nations that we're in contact with that aren't heavily protectionist, since we were at similar economic stances during the era anyway. Just that the US taking over the new regions and the reparations would even further expand our economy size, productive capabilities, and even the home market would be slightly more diversified since the South would be even less developed than it was at that time in our universe. So I suppose that the French probably got somewhat more icy relations as concerning the Americans after the incident regarding the British getting the stuffing knocked out of them? Since while of course losing the British as potential competitors would be nice, the Americans as a global superpower, and the Russians on the same term, and the French caught in the middle as an afterthought would.... not appeal to them. Still, it seems like they might have tried to get involved in the war towards the end, the equivalent of WW2 Italy's against France to continue on with the theme of the Fall of France, although probably more sucesful (Can't have gone worse than Italy's offensive after all). Since they would be unhappy with the Americans growing overly strong, but wouldn't they jump at a chance to take some extra territory from the British, maybe the channel islands and part of the UK, along with the Mediterranean bases of the UK, perhaps some of their warships as reparations along with industry, like the American did as concerning that?